Episode 8661 (15th June 2015)
Plot Rita, Sally and Sophie rally round Kevin. Kevin can't take in what Jenny has done and is shocked when the police tell him they're taking precautions in case she tries to leave the country with Jack. In Hull, Jenny celebrates Tom's birthday with Jack. Kevin learns about Tom's accidental drowning in a paddling pool in April 2013 from the police. Kylie makes a big effort with Max but he is wary of her and asks when she's leaving again. Jenny sends Jack to his room when he doesn't make an effort for Tom's birthday. Rita is with Kevin when Jenny calls her, crying into the receiver. Rita tries to find out where she is and if Jack's okay. Jenny doesn't mention Jack but gives her location and asks Rita to come alone. Beth proudly shows off Craig's handiwork to Eileen, Mary, Alya, Carla and Gary. Mary warns Dev that Julie will find out the truth about Talisa soon if he doesn't tell her himself. Kevin and Sophie go with Rita to Hull. Kevin doesn't call the police as he doesn't want to panic Jenny. When they arrive at the flat, Rita goes up on her own but Jenny sees her getting out of the car from the balcony. Carla leaves Alya to handle a meeting with a client by herself. Callum drops Max off at No.8 and makes digs at Kylie, suggesting that David should lock Max's ADHD pills away. Rita finds Jenny in the flat alone and begs her to let her see Jack. She tries to reason with Jenny but Jenny is agitated and angry that her instructions were disobeyed. Rita is relieved when Jack comes into the room, unharmed. Julie gets to know Talisa. Kevin decides he's given Rita enough time and gets Sophie to call the police as he goes to the flat himself. Rita manages to get through to Jenny and tells her she cares about her, but her work is undone when Kevin knocks at the door. As Rita goes to let him in, Jenny grabs Jack and goes to the balcony. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Police Officer 1 - Steve Cooper (Credited under "Police Officers") *Police Officer 2 - Chloe Ewart (Credited under "Police Officers") *Talisa Grady - Samantha Power Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Flat in Hull and street outside Notes *This episode references how Jenny Bradley's father Alan attempted to kill Rita Tanner. This event occurred in Episode 2917 (13th March 1989). *The Hull scenes were shot on location in Booth Street, Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin, Sophie and Rita race to get Jenny and Jack before it is too late; Kylie tries to play happy families with David; and Beth proudly shows off Craig's mural to Carla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,815,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2015 episodes